Relentless
by kchan95
Summary: Relentless [ri-lent-lis]: adjective; showing or promising no abatement of severity, intensity, strength, or pace. This is the story of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Discovered by Christopher Pike and introduced the potential of Starfleet at the age of nineteen, he is intelligent, powerful, and absolutely relentless. AU. Spock/Kirk. Slash. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Prologue: Ghost

**Relentless**

* * *

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_All peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me_

_That strikes relentless_

"The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol

* * *

_**Relentless [ri-lent-lis]**_

_**adjective**_

_**showing or promising no abatement of severity, intensity, strength, or pace**_

* * *

**Arc I: Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Prologue: Ghost**

James Tiberius Kirk's life was anything but easy.

An inexperienced observer saw an attractive, blue-eyed, blonde-haired, and smiling nineteen year old teenager with not a care in the world. However, an experienced observer who had exceptional observation skills saw the hardened look in blue eyes, the casual scanning of crowds for danger, the seemingly graceful movements that screamed danger and caution to any experienced in combat, and the overall jaded look of a person who has seen, experienced, and knew too much.

Lieutenant Spock, recently graduated from Starfleet Academy, watched the seemingly carefree boy with dark eyes and noticed the smooth movements of the boy that indicated his experience in fighting and espionage. Spock reached the sudden and illogical conclusion that this boy was dangerous. However, the Vulcan had no evidence aside from his irrational instincts and his brief observation of the boy.

Spock continued on his way towards his appointment with his former academic advisor, Captain Christopher Pike. He arrived exactly 60 seconds before his designated appointment and checked in with the secretary who informed him that his appointment time may be delayed as Pike had an unscheduled visitor of importance. Spock merely nodded his assent and sat in the designated waiting area for his appointment and tried his best not to eavesdrop of the slightly muffled conversation taking place in his superior's office.

18.2 minutes later, a clearly agitated and disgruntled blonde haired young human stormed out of Pike's office leaving the door wide open.

Spock entered Pike's office to see him rubbing the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm his growing headache.

"Captain, if it is an inconvenience to you, we can reschedule our appointment for another time," Spock suggested. Spock pointedly ignored the growing curiosity at what had just occurred and awaited for his superior's decision.

"No, no. Come in, Lieutenant Spock," Pike said as he waved in the Vulcan. "Please sit."

Spock readily complied and observed his former advisor as he organized some PADDs and attempted to regain the typical order of his office that had been disturbed by the boy. Spock could no longer control his curiosity and asked, "Who was the boy that exited your office? The secretary labeled him as 'an unscheduled visitor of importance.'"

Pike sighed heavily before grabbing a PADD and pulling up a file and handing it to Spock. Spock read through the statistics handed to him and handed back the PADD with a raised eyebrow. "I do not understand, Captain. If you could please clarify."

"It took a lot of effort on my part, but I persuaded him to join Starfleet. He will be enrolling in the fall in the command track," Pike explained.

The corners of Spock's lips twitched downward in what would be a frown if he weren't a Vulcan and he denied all emotion. "I do not follow, Captain. According to his records here, there is not only a large portion of his academic record missing between the ages eleven through fifteen, but he also has a criminal record of theft and property destruction. Additionally, the last three years of his record is completely missing. There is no record of his existence. Why would you go through so much effort to have him enlist in Starfleet, Captain?"

"The kid has had a rough life, Lieutenant. He just needs the right environment to flourish. He is an underestimated, under challenged genius. He'll be great one day and he deserves that chance to step away from his father's shadow."

The Vulcan pursed his lips but did not point out the illogical reasoning of the captain. "Genius or not, he is only nineteen and according to his record has past disciplinary issues, Captain. It is highly unlikely that he will successfully complete the command track in the designated four years. The command track is highly accelerated and strenuous. I do-"

Spock was cut off by Pike's laugh. The Vulcan's eyebrow twitched slightly in barely concealed annoyance and offense.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Spock!" Pike said through his laughter. "He isn't going to complete the command track in four years." Pike's laughter abruptly ended and he leaned forward, a suddenly serious expression on his face and an excited glint in his eyes and said, "He is James Tiberius Kirk and he is going to complete the command track in three years and I guarantee it."

A mischievous glint appeared in Pike's eyes and his serious expression was replaced by a more relaxed one. "So, onto the purpose of our meeting. Tell me, Mr. Spock, how do you feel about teaching?"

* * *

_The day of his birth. Jim does not remember it, but he has been told so much about it. Of his father, George Kirk, and his bravery. The inevitable fate of the USS Kelvin. The despair of his mother, Wimona Kirk._

_Jim is four when he realizes that something is not quite right. His mother looks at Sam so differently and he does not know why and he does not understand. Jim thinks that maybe he did something wrong and wonders how he can fix it because Jim wants his mother to look at him the way she looks at Sam. Jim knows he is smart, much smarter than most even though he is only four and he can only hope that one day his mother will look at him the same way she looks at Sam. Because he just wants to matter._

_Jim is five when he figures out the emotion on his mother's face when she stares at him. Despair. Longing. Loss. Confusion. Desperation. He also figures out the emotion she shows when she looks at Sam. Love. Jim wants her love and acceptance, because then he will be good enough. He thinks of ways to gain her attention. He has begun school and he behaves his best. If he is good, then mother will surely praise him. Then, one day he sees Sam knock over a glass from the counter. Mother scolds Sam and admonishes him to be more careful. Jim wonders if he breaks something if his mother will give him attention. If Jim being good does not gain attention, then will his mother look at him if he is bad?_

_The next day, Jim purposefully elbows his mother's favorite plate off of the counter and onto the ground. With a loud crash, the plate shatters and mother rushes into the kitchen. She looks as Jim with a blank expression that quickly changes to confusion and then sorrow. Mother mechanically cleans up the broken shards of the plate without giving her son a second glance. Jim frowns as his mother continues to ignore him and he feels a pang hit his chest._

_When Jim is six everything goes to hell. Jim realizes that his mother looks through him like a ghost because Jim is a ghost named George. It is then that Jim realizes that he will never be good enough because he cannot surpass a dead man. Jim buries himself in school and drowns in the small amount of solace that it provides and he discovers that he is exceptional at both math and science and when they are combined he is extraordinary. He is good with technology and he understands computers like no other. While his classmate are struggling with basic functions, Jim is investigating how computers work and how he can manipulate them,_

_Jim is still six years old when Wimona-she is now called this because a woman who does not love him does not deserve the title of mother-brings home Frank; tall and imposing with a glint in his eyes that Jim does not like. Two months later she marries him because it is love, she says, but Jim knows that this is a lie. Then Wimona leaves, and Sam and Jim are all alone with Frank who still has that glint in his eyes._

_Frank is angry; furious. This is not what he wanted-one child and a ghost. And so Frank drinks and stews and takes it out on Jim because he is younger and less likely to fight back. Sam tries to protect him, but he cannot because he is not even ten, and cannot save his little brother. Jim hides away in attempt to protect himself and he becomes incredibly skilled at disappearing and pretending that he does not exist. He buries even further into his studies because it is the only escape that he has and there is nothing better to do. His movements become cautious and wary and he learns to trust no one, least of all Frank._

_Jim is smart-he knows this and uses it to his advantage. He obtains a PADD from Wilmona's study and reads and learns everything he can-literature, math, science, history. He is well above his peers, even at the age of seven he knows that he is on a complete different level._

_When Jim is eight, Frank almost takes it too far. Jim's arm is broken and he must be taken to the hospital. Frank lies and lies and Jim does not say anything because Frank has threatened Sam, and Jim will not let the only person who has cared about him come to harm. Jim thinks that some of the doctors know better, yet do not say anything, and he hates them for their silence. Jim decides that he does not like doctors and their painful hypos very much._

_After that, Frank is more careful. He is no less abusive and painful, just more careful. Frank makes sure not to break any bones and to only leave bruises where clothes can hide them because what is out of sight is out of mind and there is no one who will save Jim._

_Jim is ten years old and Sam takes a stand against Frank, and for his bravery and attempt to protect his little brother he is punished. Frank sends Sam away to a boarding school and it is fine with Wimona because she loves Sam and a boarding school is perfect for his future. Now Jim is truly alone._

_Jim is so angry and he is going to make Frank pay. Even at ten, Jim is an excellent hacker and he is easily able to override the protection that Frank has placed on his precious corvette. Jim is so angry and sad and he misses his older brother. Jim steals Franks car and drives and drives. When a cop catches him and Jim knows he is approaching the cliff, he speeds up. When he finally goes over the edge, Jim feels so free and, for once in his life, alive and he does not want it to end. Jim won't give up, even when it is only his life at stake because there isn't a single scenario that he cannot win. So he decides to keep his life so that he may eventually feel that sense of freedom again. Jim jumps from the falling corvette and grabs the edge of the cliff and lives to see another day._

_Jim is arrested by the cop who followed him and Frank presses charges. Of course, Jim would be stupid to expect anything less. It becomes apparent during the long, drawn out trial that Jim Kirk is not a normal boy, because he is quiet, smart, and almost painfully reserved. Wimona makes no effort to make an appearance because why would she want to see a ghost? When Jim is sentenced to three years in a juvenile facility he is offered an alternative. A dark haired woman with kind eyes offers him a second chance; a new life._

_It is on Jim's eleventh birthday that he agrees to join the colony on Tarsus IV._

* * *

_**~"Jim realizes that his mother looks through him like a ghost because Jim is a ghost named George. It is then that Jim realizes that he will never be good enough because he cannot surpass a dead man."~**_


	2. Utopia

**Relentless**

* * *

******Arc I: Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Utopia**

_Tarsus IV was a utopia. It was too bad that it was too good to be true._

_Jim Kirk's original disciplinary sentence consisted of three years in a juvenile facility. However, his alternative was by far a better option._

_Tarsus IV was a rapidly growing colony with high aspirations to create a peaceful and self-sustaining environment. According to his contract, Jim was required to live there for a total of four years before being allowed to either remain or leave. Jim would be assigned a temporary home to live in where he would be monitored and be required to attend the nearby educational institution. In many ways it was almost too good to be true._

_Jim would finally be free from Frank and Wimona and he would be able to absorb knowledge to the fullest extent of his abilities. He would be able to obtain recognition. Jim would matter._

* * *

Jim stiffened as he was swept into a tight hug by his foster mother. The eleven year old boy didn't know how to react to the sudden embrace. He had little experience with comforting touches from parental figures.

The woman pulled back slightly to look into the weary blue eyes of the blonde boy before her and smiled. "I am Martha Litifur, James. You will be staying with my husband and I for the next couple of years."

Wrinkles lined her smiling face and light brown curls with grey streaks framed her face. Jim estimated that she was in her mid-sixties.

Jim shifted uncomfortably in the older woman's embrace and looked away from her smiling face. He had no idea how to react and he wished that she would let go. Her embrace was confining and made him feel trapped and restricted.

If Martha noticed Jim's discomfort, she did not comment. She let go and gestured for Jim to follow her. Jim trailed behind her slightly as the older woman rambled on. He listened attentively as he had never had anyone aside from Sam to actively listen to.

"We live on a small farm two miles from the main city," Martha explained with sweeping gestures of her arms. In Jim's opinion, Martha was quite... exuberant. A little bit too much for his tastes. "We will be walking to the farm since I enjoy the exercise and it is a nice day." She looked over her shoulder at Jim with a wide smile across her lined face and her brown eyes bright. The older woman once again gave no reaction to Jim's lack of response.

"We mainly grow wheat since it is such a necessary staple on Tarsus. My husband, John, likes to grow all sorts of vegetables, so we have a small vegetable garden. John is a total health nut!" Martha exclaimed with a laugh.

"The school you are enrolled is in the city. Unfortunately, it is toward the center so it is almost 10 miles away. However, John is fixing up one of his old bikes for you to use so you can get to school and back. You can also use it to explore the surrounding area and visit any friends you make.

"The city is wonderfully safe; the crime rate is practically nonexistent! John and I won't be very restricting as long as you inform us where you are going..."

Jim listened to her mindless chattering as they approached the farm. Small shoots of budding crops surrounded them and Jim could see a house and large barn off in the distance. It reminded him of Iowa.

Within the half hour they were within sight of the front porch and Jim followed Martha into the house.

"John!" Martha called, her voice ringing throughout the slightly cluttered house. "Come meet James, dear!"

A slim, but tall man with dark hair streaked with gray entered the main sitting room with a scowl on his face. "There is no need to yell," he declared. Jim could only assume that this was John.

Jim carefully angled his body behind Martha just in case John was anything like Frank.

John's scowl lessened as he noticed Jim behind his wife. "Know how to play chess, boy?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Now John, you don't need to drag James into one of your obsessions. I am sure that he is much more interested in exploring around the house first."

John complete ignored his wife and instead raised a bushy eyebrow at Jim and said, "Well?"

Jim hesitantly nodded in response. John grabbed a box from a nearby shelf, promptly strode over the the dinner table, sat down, opened the box, and began setting out the pieces for a game of chess.

Jim had been playing virtual computer chess games against various competitors all over the world since he was eight. He enjoyed the game very much and he rarely loss. He loved the game and its unique pieces and he enjoyed the challenge of forming the perfect strategy.

Martha huffed in exasperation and gave Jim a gentle nudge towards the table. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll make some lunch and get some iced water for the both of you," she said and headed over to a doorway that Jim assumed led to the kitchen.

Jim cautiously took a seat opposite of John and watched him finished setting the pieces on the board. The white pieces were on his side, giving him the first move. Jim hesitantly reached towards a pawn and made his first move.

Thirty minutes later, a quiet "checkmate" rang across that room and John stared at the board with an incredulous expression and Martha looked at him with an amused expression.

"Well I'll be…" the male Litifur trailed off. Then suddenly, his deep, gruff laughter echoed through the room. "It has been a long time since I have loss a game of chess! Martha, we've got a genius on our hand here! James is one smart boy," he said happily.

Jim felt a smile spread across his face at the raise and he quietly said, "You can call me Jim."

John's grin grew wider. "Alright, Jim. Now tell me… what is your favorite…?"

That was the beginning of Jim's stay on Tarsus IV and for the next three years, it was truly a utopia and a dream come true.

* * *

Jim's lips curled upward in a small smile as he successfully hacked into the Tarsus IV government communications system. This was nothing new for James T. Kirk. At fourteen years of age, he was a hacking genius and he had yet to run into a system that could keep him out for an indefinite period.

Why exactly was Jim hacking into a secure government communication system? Practice. Not hacking practice, but linguistic and translating practice. Languages fascinated Jim and speakers of alien languages were hard to come by on Tarsus. Currently, Jim was hoping for something in Andorian, his current language obsession.

Jim swiftly typed codes into his PADD searching for what he desired. His eyes narrowed as he found a notification of an out-going urgent notification. With deft fingers, Jim intercepted and copied the message and began decoding it curious as to what could be so urgent. It was unlike Governor Kodos to request help from anyone.

_"Urgent request from Tarsus IV to the United Federation for emergency supplies and a team of specialized scientists. Tarsus Government scientists have determined the beginning of an outbreak of fungus designated as JX4803Y. We have yet to determine a method of quarantine and the fungus is attacking both growing and stored crops. Immediate assistance requested by Governor Kodos."_

Jim frowned at the message and felt worry shoot through him. The Litifurs lived on a farm and grew wheat, a staple supply that was essential to the Tarsus colony. It was strange that this was the first that Jim had heard of this especially when it appeared to be such a dire matter. Jim was sure that they should have heard something about this. Yet, this was the first reference to such a potentially serious issues that Jim had heard of.

The harvesting season was nearing its end and the winter season on Tarsus was fast approaching. Winters on Tarsus were harsh and unforgivable and having stored crops for the consumption of the colonists was incredibly important. It was especially concerning that not even the stored crops were safe from this fast-acting fungus.

Jim's PADD beeped as he intercepted yet another urgent message. This time it was from Starfleet. It was much more heavily encrypted than the outgoing message, but that was to be expected from Starfleet. They certainly had the resources to have incredibly skilled programmers and encoders. Despite this, Jim was still able to decode the message.

_"Urgent request received. Team of specialists on agriculture and fungi are being dispatched to Tarsus IV. Additional emergency supplies will arrive within the month. Keep Starfleet informed of your status and food supply. Request additional rations if necessary."_

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as he read the message. Starfleet had the resources and ability to assist Tarsus and to prevent a famine if this fungus was a serious problem. Nonetheless, he would show his findings to Martha and John to make sure that they carefully examined their crops as they were harvesting. Jim wanted to take no chances when it came to the safety of his foster family.

* * *

Jim exited the small farm house and onto the front porch, searching for John. The gruff older man was likely to lounging on one of the chairs on the front porch as he filled out the necessary forms for the farm on his PADD. John said that he enjoyed being surrounded by his work when filling out the tedious forms.

Jim's assumption was correct and he found John sprawled on a nearby chair with a glass of iced tea in one hand and a PADD in another. On the table beside him was a plate piled with the mans favorite organic vegetables.

John glanced up as Jim approached him, raising his PADD in offering. With a slight huff, John leaned forward and grabbed the PADD from the teenage boy's hand. He quickly read through the information his brow furrowed in concentration, and he then returned his attention to Jim.

"Do I even want to know how you obtained this information, Jim?" John asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Probably not," Jim responded with a confident grin.

It had taken several months, but Jim eventually learned to relax around Martha and John who truly cared for him. Desperate for positive parental attention, Jim absorbed every praise that the elderly couple gave him. He was still cautious around strangers and the teenage boy tended to recede into himself when encounters with an aggressive older male and he was still incredibly hesitant when receiving positive human contact, but Jim was well on his way to overcoming any issues that he developed in his childhood.

Martha and John had seen his wariness for physical contact and jumpiness around sudden or overly aggressive movement, and they had taken it in stride. They always attempted to approach Jim head-on so as to not startle him, they never withheld food from him, and they made sure to ease him into comforting physical contact. Jim had noticed their efforts, and had allowed them, grateful for the effort they were making.

John observed him with assessing eyes before returning the PADD to Jim. Jim was glad when John did not question how he had obtained the information. John was well aware of Jim's extracurricular activities and while he did not approve, the older man had yet to make any serious attempts to prevent Jim from hacking other systems. As long as he continued to not be caught and escape suspicion, John kept his mouth shut on the matter.

Jim looked down at the PADD he held carefully in his hands. Displayed clearly on the screen was the decoded transmissions. "Will the farm be alright?" the boy asked, worry seeping into his tone. Despite all of his genius and accomplishments, Jim was still just a child and he was concerned for his foster family.

John's gaze softened and he placed a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Jimmy," the older man assured. "Starfleet is sending assistance. Not only will they solve the issue of this fungus, but they will bring emergency supplies with them. There is nothing to worry about."

Jim gave John an unsure smile in response. Despite the reassurances of his foster parent and the promise of help from Starfleet, Jim could not ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

During the following three weeks, Jim searched through the government files obsessively, the sense of impending doom never leaving him. The fourteen year old boy continued to intercept all urgent transmissions both sent and received by Tarsus IV. He compiled any information relating to the status of the Starfleet transport heading to Tarsus and monitored the status of the agricultural supply. So far, this year's harvest was incredibly strong, but that did not mean that they were safe. The fungus was more than capable of destroying stored fruits, vegetables, and grain. Until the fungus was completely eradicated, nothing was safe.

Jim read through all information that had been gathered about the fungus dubbed JX4803Y. He analyzed growth rates, identifying features, common locations where it was occurring, methods to attempt eradication, stimulants that increased the spread of the fungus, and any other information that he could find. There was nowhere near as much information as Jim wanted. The teenage found this to be incredibly frustrating and he only continued to obsess over the topic of his worry.

It was a week before the transport was scheduled to arrive that he decoded another urgent message. this time, the message was from Starfleet to Tarsus IV.

_"Urgent message to Tarsus IV from Starfleet Command. The scheduled transport has been declared missing; possibly destroyed. An investigation is being launched. At the completion of the investigation and with the absolute assurance that there is no longer a threat to members of Starfleet, another transport will be sent to assist Tarsus IV. Until then, no definite support can be provided with the outbreak of JX4803Y. It is suggested that rationing is implemented."_

Jim read the message in absolute shock. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what this meant. Tarsus IV was being threatened by a fungus that could destroy their whole colony, and they had no support. With the message from Starfleet, there wasn't even a defined timeline given.

There was more going here than what was said in the message. It was likely that the transport had encountered a large threat. Otherwise Starfleet would have guaranteed a quick investigation and would have sent another transport as quickly as possible. Starfleet was an incredibly powerful force in the universe and they had a large amount of military and political power. They was little that would make them tread with such caution. Briefly, Jim reasoned that it was likely Klingons or Romulans. Starfleet was weary to send another transport and it would likely take months for them to solve the problem that they had encounter. Tarsus IV could not expect help from Starfleet. And in denying immediate assistance to Tarsus, Starfleet had sentenced them to death.

Despite the suggestion of rationing, it could only help so much. There was not much that rationing supplies could do for the long term. While more heavily preserved foods were safe as well as livestock, it was not as large of a part of the Tarsus food supply as agricultural products. Anything that was not affected by the fungus would quickly run out or be confiscated for rationing by the Tarsus government.

Jim had no idea what he and the Litifurs could do, but he knew that he had to share the information with John and Martha so that they could find a solution and plan for the future.

Jim grasped his PADD tightly in his hands and sprinted towards the barn where he knew he could find John. At this time of day, John would be secluded in the barn working of running the farm.

It was with incredibly short breath and a panicked look in his eyes that Jim Kirk stumbled upon John Litifur in the barn. Jim's expression turned to one of despair as he saw what laid on the table before John. On the old wooden table was a large bundle of wheat with the telltale signs of the devastating fungus covering it. The bright yellow JX4803Y was easy to identify. The fungus had invaded the farm of Jim's home.

The PADD clattered to the ground and was temporarily forgotten was Jim watched his world falling apart around him.

* * *

It was the next day and Jim focused with a single minded concentration as he began searching through the Tarsus government files to find if there were any plans being made to solve their fast approaching problems. There had to be something more than just plans for rationing what was available.

With skilled fingers, Jim accessed Governor Kodos' personal files. It was difficult to reach the files as they were not saved onto the main server, but Jim achieved it nonetheless.

Jim read and read through different plans to distribute food supply and his eyes widened in horror as he came across the plan that was inevitable already being implemented even as he read.

It was then that James Tiberius Kirk discovered what an 'Imperfection' was and the list that had been composed. According to Governor Kodos, all hope of survival for the Tarsus colony was pinned on this list and he had the support of more than enough government officials to execute it.

* * *

_**~"The PADD clattered to the ground and was temporarily forgotten was Jim watched his world falling apart around him."~**_


	3. Imperfection

**Relentless**

* * *

******Arc I: Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Imperfection**

_At the time of the beginning of the famine, when the fungus labeled as JX4803Y, or as the colonists called it "Jayex," there were approximately 8000 colonists on Tarsus IV. When Governor Kodos determined by his own merit that only half of the population could survive on the current rations, a list of "Imperfections" was composed. These "Imperfections"-the bottom half of the population- were sentenced to slaughter for the supposed survival of the rest of the colony._

_Imperfections were determined using Governor Kodos' own personal set of rules that combined his own moral compass, his view on the usefulness of certain members of society, and a twisted form of eugenics. Governor Kodos determined the survivors and Imperfections as such:_

_1. Any with mental or physical disabilities, without consideration for age or circumstance, were considered Imperfections._

_2. Those who politically and financially supported Governor Kodos were given access to the food supply and survived._

_3. Any who owed debts to Kodos or the government of Tarsus IV were Imperfections._

_4. Those who were able to pay the determined price, could buy their survival and keep themselves and their families off the list of Imperfections._

_5. Nonessential members of society were Imperfections. This included all of the farmers and those in the agricultural business who were victims of the Jayex fungus and were not able to contribute to the food supply. This also included any minors who had parents were nonessential or their parents could not buy their safety. This also included any who were unemployed._

_6. Government military and security, as long as they followed orders and executed Imperfections on Kodos' command, were essential._

_7. Those who had a track record of trouble and had fallen onto Governor Kodos' list of unfavorables were Imperfections and targeted. Unless their criminal record had been personally cleared by Governor Kodos, himself, then they were Imperfect. Additionally, any who interfered with the execution of Imperfections would immediately be classified as an Imperfection and sentenced to death._

_This is how James Tiberius Kirk became an Imperfection._

* * *

Jim Kirk read through the list of approximately 4000 people that had been sentenced to death and horror and despair rushed through him as skimmed read through the names. There were people that he knew on the list, yet he did not tear his eyes away. Jim clenched his teeth and here was a tightening in his chest and he felt pain shoot through his chest, but he kept reading.

Jim's breathing stopped abruptly as his breath hitched. He had found it. _James Tiberius Kirk._ He was an Imperfection. He had been sentenced to death by Governor Kodos for the greater good of the rest of Tarsus IV.

* * *

_James Tiberius Kirk was an Imperfection._

The implications of the list of Imperfections through echoed across the minds of Jim and his adoptive parents, Martha and John.

Jim had immediately rushed to the Litifurs in a panic and showed him all that he had discovered. Bent over the PADD, the elderly couple had scanned through the names. Jim watched in silence as they shifted through the information and began to frantically search through the list. Jim knew what they were searching for. His name. The blonde teenager let them keep searching, not wanting to break it to them that he was indeed on the list.

When John's hands tightened on the PADD and Martha let loose a sob of despair, Jim knew that they had found his name on the list.

"It is to be expected," Jim said, his throat tight and his voice hoarse from trying not to cry. At fourteen, he considered himself too old to cry, despite how many times Martha had told him that it was perfectly alright. He tried to give a small smile, but failed completely as he said, "I meet several of the requirements for what is classified as an Imperfection. Not only do I have a criminal record, but I am nonessential and you cannot afford to buy my safety."

Tears streamed down Martha's face and she lunged forward to bring Jim into a crushing hug. "We'll find a way to keep you safe," she whispered into Jim's ear, running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"How?" the fourteen year old boy questioned, his blue eyes glazed with emotional pain. "It isn't possible. And, you must not report to the government that your crops have been contaminated by Jayex!" he exclaimed with renewed vigor as he looked towards John with desperate blue eyes.

The older man still had the PADD clenched tightly in his hands and Jim was afraid that it would snap with the force of his grip. At Jim's pleading tone, the man looked up and his thick eyebrows furrowed with thought and he frowned, the wrinkles on his face suddenly more apparent than they have ever been before.

"We will not report it, Jim. But, we will not let them take you from us," John said. "We will protect you."

Martha's arms tightened around Jim and he felt the clashing emotions of being both comforted and restricted. He did not want to put Martha and John in danger with his presence, but he also wanted to do nothing more that hide behind them and let them care for him.

Jim shakily nodded as John stood and began to head toward the kitchen.

"I will begin packing supplies for you," John said as he exited the room. "We must make sure that you are ready to run if they come for you. Keep an eye out for any additional news."

* * *

Three days had passed and nothing had happened. Jim was getting jittery.

Martha attempted to pass the time attempting acting as if everything was normal. However, Jim found that she was not doing a very good job of this. The older woman would often break down in tears and rush towards him to smother him in a hug. When not crying her eyes out, the female Litifur would be stuffing Jim with food as if he would never eat again and fussing over the pack of supplies that John had put together.

John continued to attempt to eradicate the Jayex fungus from his crops without government assistance. However, the fungus only continued to spread and ruin the crops. Within only a couple of days, the yellow fungus had spread drastically and was leaching the life out of the crops.

On the other hand, Martha, John, and Jim were glad to discover that their stored supply of grain remained untouched by the fungus. Hopefully, it would be enough to prevent them from starving as winter quickly approached.

Jim busied himself by continuing to search for any information relating to the Jayex fungus. How were the scientists progressing in finding a way to stop it? Had Starfleet changed their mind about sending a transport? What else was Governor Kodos planning? He obsessed over these questions.

Jim practically drove himself mad attempting to answer these questions. It was all for naught. The scientists were making little to no progress; Starfleet was launching an investigation into the missing transport, but would not send another one until the surrounding area was safe; Kodos was following through with the preparations for executing his plan.

It was Jim was going through another search through Kodos' personal files when there was a sudden loud knocking that echoed through the small house.

From his position in the side room, Jim had a perfect position to be near the door, yet out of side. He cautiously watched as John came from the kitchen and walked towards the door. Martha hovered anxiously in the doorway of the kitchen shooting worried glances towards Jim and making motions towards him in an attempt to shoo him away. The boy silently raised a finger to his lips in a sushing motion and proceeded to redirect his attention towards John.

Another impatient knock pounded on the door only to suddenly be stopped by the sound of a door opening.

"John Litifur?" A deep and gruff voice questioned.

"Yes, I am him. Is there something you need?"

"By order of Governor Kodos for the survival of Tarsus IV, James Kirk, the minor placed under your care, is under arrest and is to come with us," the voice stated. A small gasp escaped from Martha's lips at the man's words.

Multiple sets of foot steps sounded across the room as the man and his companions entered through the doorway. Jim drew further back from the edge of the doorway as he listened, but the steps halted before they could pass the entrance to the side room where the teenager was hiding.

From the number of foot steps, Jim guessed that there were at least three or four of them. It was difficult to determine exactly how many there were, but there were more than enough to overwhelm them if it came to a conflict.

Jim watched as Martha's eyes briefly flickered towards his hiding place before focusing on the people invading her house. Her hands tightened with worry on the dish towel that she firmly held in her grasp.

"He is out back," Martha said quietly, speaking up from her position. Despite its low volume, it was steady. "I can show you," she continued as she turned to lead them through the kitchen and out the back door.

At her statement, Jim hurriedly moved across the room and behind an armchair in the corner. He crouched down just in time to hear the footsteps move past the room. The teenager carefully peeked around the edge of the armchair, hoping to catch a glance of who Kodos had sent to arrest him.

He was surprised to see five unfamiliar backs facing him as they entered the kitchen, following Martha closely. John brought up the rear, his face tight with worry as he followed his wife.

What surprised Jim even more was that one of the people was clearly a woman. While it was not uncommon for women to enter the military, this woman was not dressed in any sort of defining uniform. Instead, she wore dark colors and her dark red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. From his position, Jim could not see her front, but nonetheless she stood out from the dark green uniformed, burly men surrounding her. She walked so silently that she almost glided across the floor.

Jim's eyes widened as he spotted a dagger strapped to her right thigh and a phaser on her left hip. Her body shifted gracefully as she treaded behind the largest man, and her long red ponytail swayed in the air. Even though she was not military, it was clear that she was still very dangerous. Jim knew better than to underestimate someone.

As the strangers disappeared from sight, John made a hurried motion behind his back in the general direction that he knew Jim was hiding.

As quietly as he could, Jim stood from his crouched position and left his hiding place. The blonde teenager carefully tread towards his room and slipped inside. With his hands slightly shaking, Jim grabbed the plain, black pack that John had packed for him. The teenager then turned towards his desk and knelt down in order to open the bottom drawer.

On top of the pile within the drawer was a black sheath that held a small dagger. John had gifted it to Jim the day that he had discovered the list of Imperfections as a last resort against those who wished to harm him. Jim gripped it tightly before strapping it on his left thigh and making sure it was within easy reach of both of his hands.

Taking a shaky but deep breath, Jim slipped the pack over his shoulders and exited his room heading towards the front door. He silently opened the door, slipped through the gap, and closed it without a sound. If there was one thing that Jim was good at, it was being silent.

Jim took off at a sprint angling towards the edge of a small forest that bordered their property. His chest heaved as he entered the forest and continued down a path. It wasn't long before Jim left the path and cut into the dense forest, searching for a good place to hide.

After spending three years exploring, Jim knew the forest very well and was able to skillfully navigate through them without leaving a trace. He knew that if Kodos' men came searching, it would take them a long time to find him. He briefly wondered if the woman would prove to be more capable, but brushed it off in favor of continuing to make his escape. Even if she could find him, he would rather fight just her than a whole group of Kodos' personal military.

After running, climbing, and jumping over trees and plants, Jim eventually reached a small clearing where he stopped. On the edge of the clearing was a tree long ago hollowed out by an old disease. Panting slightly, Jim removed his pack, slid into the gap, placed the pack on his lap, and wrapped his arms around it.

At some point during his run, silent tears had started streaming down his face as what had just occurred hit him with full force. Jim knew very well the consequences were for assisting the escape of an Imperfection. John and Martha Litifur were dead.

* * *

Jim watched from a distance as chaos was unleashed upon the colony of Tarsus IV. It was a massacre.

Jim circled the edges of the colony, staying away from highly populated areas. It appeared that a majority of the Imperfections were located along the edge of the town. The military was working from the outside towards the center. The Litifurs had been one of the first families targeted due to their geographically location in relation to the rest of the population on the planet.

Children were being dragged away from their families. Wives and husbands were being forcefully separated. Any who attempted to interfere were killed on the spot. Blood and bodies littered many of the front yards, and people ran through the streets.

People boarded themselves in their homes, waiting and hoping that the Tarsus military would not come knocking. Those who were not farmers, or were close supporters of Kodo's stayed inside and did not help the fleeing and struggling colonists surrounding them.

In the initial bloodbath, few escaped. Most were taken into custody by the military and Jim surmised that it was likely that they would be dead within the week. The blonde haired teenager's hand clenched with anger and frustration as he watched the massacre. How he wished he could help! But, he could not. Jim had to survive to make sure that John and Martha's sacrifice would not be for nothing.

Blue eyes tracked the small groups and individuals who slipped past the edges of the colony and made their way into the countryside. They likely assumed safety in isolation. Jim preferred to wait and keep and eyes on his enemies.

The teenager briefly contemplated whether he should join one of the escaping groups, especially those with stronger males, but he discarded the thought. Not only would groups attract attention, but Jim still had a deep distrust of strangers, especially large men. It would be better if he remained on his own.

Jim's eyes drifted back towards the colony and his eyes narrowed in disgust as he watched the Tarsus military and their blind following of Governor Kodos.

As he watched a woman being executed by a phaser shot to the head for attempting to protect a person who was clearly her lover, James Tiberius Kirk swore revenge on Kodos the Executioner.

He swore he would do whatever was necessary to avenge this atrocity.

* * *

_**~"The scientists were making little to no progress; Starfleet was launching an investigation into the missing transport, but would not send another one until the surrounding area was safe; Kodos was following through with the preparations for executing his plan."~**_


	4. The Executioner and The Torturer

**Relentless**

* * *

******Arc I: Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Executioner and The Torturer**

_Governor Kodos the Executioner was a madman. However, he was not an idiot. His execution of genocide on the Imperfections of Tarsus IV was not done without support._

_In the beginning stages of compiling his determined list of Imperfections, Kodos found his second in command and closest supporter-The Torturer._

_The Torturer was known for her ability to gain information from anyone through extremely successful and questionable means. She not only specialized in physical, but also mental torture. The Executioner relegated Imperfections to the care of the Torturer. She successfully extracted all significant information: Where were other Imperfections? What support would they have in their escape? Who dare defied the Executioner?_

_To her victims, the Torturer was also known to have an unhealthy obsession for human experimentation. Often, when her objective was complete and the necessary information had been obtained, Kodos would leave the prisoners to her whims. None knew what type of experiments she performed or if she was even trying to achieve a goal, but once in her grasp, none escaped._

_Those who were incredibly close in their support of Kodos not only knew of the Torturer, but had met her personally. To others, there were whispers of her existence, evidence of her actions and influence, rumors of her beauty and power, and she was considered to be another obstacle to any opposition against Kodos._

_Together, the Executioner and the Torturer were the perfect formula for the terror and massacre on Tarsus IV._

* * *

Weeks passed, and Jim had to learn how to use his supplies sparingly. He treated everything in his pack as an emergency supply and began scavenging for anything that he needed. Paranoid to an unhealthy degree, Jim would only ever eat rations from his pack if he was truly desperate. He became skilled in sneaking in and out of empty houses and digging through the trash of those lucky enough to be given plenty of rations by the Executioner.

Despite his quickly growing skills in scavenging for meals and supplies, Jim had an incredibly difficult time finding enough food. Due to his large amount of allergies, much of the food that Jim found, he was unable to consume. However, the fourteen year old boy held onto the food to use as a bargaining chip if needed. Many of the Imperfections had become desperate in their struggle for survival, and Jim was more than willing to give away food that he could not consume if it meant his continued survival.

The blonde teenager had slimmed down significantly from his lack of regular and full meals and his haunted blue eyes flickered rapidly towards every movement. Small scars covered his body from escapes he had made from Kodos' military. There were a few times where they had certainly come close to capturing him, but he always made it out without any fatal or major injuries.

Jim quickly learned that remaining alone was the best option. His first instinct to remain alone had been correct. While a group could give you support in tight situations, it also meant the possibility for betrayal and the difficulties of the strong in a group protecting and providing for the weak was always a major weakness. Plus, groups attracted much more attention. Jim Kirk very quickly came to the conclusion that he did not need anymore attention.

These reasons were why when he saw a group of three adults and two children scavenging through an empty house, he stayed clear. The fourteen year old teenager had hoped to be able to search the house himself, but they had arrived before he had been able to really being sorting through what was inside. when he had heard their approach, he had quickly left. If the adults were picking up wayward children, it was likely that they would attempt to persuade him to join their group. It had happened before and it almost always led to more trouble.

After carefully thinking it through, Jim decided that he would remain in his hiding place and wait for the group to clear out so that way he could continue his search for supplies. He settled down in his spot behind a thick bush bordering the house across the street and waited.

They certainly were taking their time, the teenager observed. Hopefully, they would leave soon and not attract attention. At the first sign of the military, Jim would have to clear out and disappear.

As the thought crossed his mind, Jim heard the shifting of feet and the whirring of phasers. In what seemed to be in an instant, the adults were shot through the heart with a lethal phaser shot and the two children were surrounded on all side by men clothed in dark green military uniforms.

The children, a girl and a boy both at about the age of ten, huddled together and stared at the men with wide fear-filled eyes.

Jim watched as the group of men parted for a woman to pass through their ranks. Jim's eyes narrowed in recognition as he watched a black clad, dark red haired woman dangerously glide across the ground and towards the cowering children.

The woman knelt before the children and reached for the girl. The boy shifted in front of the girl protectively and tried his best to glare at the new enemy that he was faced with, but the woman merely smiled. Even from a distance, Jim would see the smile was sharp and not quite sane.

The red haired woman roughly grasped the boy's chin and tilted it upwards examining his face.

"He is a strong one," the woman declared. Her voice was sharp and it carried across a great distance with power and confidence. "We will take him with us."

The woman then stood from her crouched position, her long ponytail swaying behind her, and turned to face her men. Jim finally caught a full view of her face. The woman had sharp features that perfectly watched her voice. Strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail framed her face in a slightly disheveled manner, giving her a dangerous and wild look. She appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties, but it was difficult to tell with the lack of wrinkles lining her face.

Jim's eyes narrowed as he took in a complete view of the woman. Her description matched the fearful and whispered rumors that he had overheard-Jim Kirk had found the Torturer.

"Kill the girl. She is of no use," decided the Torturer.

The boy cried out, made a frantic lunge towards the girl, and wrapped his arms around her. One of the burly men stepped forward and ripped the boy from the girl, breaking his grasp on her. When the man had dragged the boy far enough, the sound of a phaser rifle firing whirred through the air and the girl crumpled into a heap, dead.

As the men were preoccupied with the boy and following the woman's orders, Jim Kirk slipped away.

It was then that Jim decided his next move would stop running and hiding and he would win. Jim had discovered the identity of the Torturer and she would be the first piece to crumble in the path to destroy the Execution. James T. Kirk would have his revenge because there was no scenario that he could not win.

* * *

Loud shouts and stumbling footsteps awoke Jim.

His eyes snapped open as his blue gaze swept across the ground below him which was slowly becoming visible due to the rising sun.

Jim shifted slightly from his position high up in a tree bordering a narrow pathway that led through a forest bordering the edge of the massacred Tarsus colony. The teenager tightened his grip on the wide branch that he had been resting in. Jim had quickly discovered that few people ever looked upwards. That and the heavy foliage of the tree shielded him from those that might cause him harm.

Jim carefully listened to the calls and shouts and determined that they were quite a distance away. The footsteps, however, were not. They were uneven and clumsy, and there were multiple sets of them. Jim stiffened as the increased in volume indicating that they were coming closer.

Despite the fact that he knew he was concealed, Jim pulled back behind the trunk when five figures tumbled out of the dense shadowed bushes bordering the path. With the quickly rising sun, there was more than enough light to determine that the figures were not members of the Tarsus military. They not only did not have the equipment, but their haggard appearances and fearful expressions indicated they were on the run.

The only woman of the group tugged at the man who had collapsed on the ground beside her in exhaustion. "Come on, Michael!" she whispered fiercely to the man, her voice low, yet urgent. Short, wavy, dark hair framed her face in a chaotic and wild manner that made her look harried and desperate. "We need to keep moving!"

The man dubbed Michael staggered to his feet, his chest heaving for breath and he swayed slightly into his female companion. Jim watched as the exhausted man glanced as his companions, clenched his jaw and hardened his face. It appeared that he had come to the same conclusion that Jim had realised only moments before.

With a surprisingly swift movement, Michael removed his pack from his back and handed it to another man beside him.

In his bewilderment the man clumsily held onto the bag and opened his mouth in confusion. "W-what are you doing, man?!" he exclaimed only to be hushed by the woman as he forgot to keep his voice low.

The rest of the group turned to Michael and stared at him with obvious confusion.

Michael clenched his fists that were hanging by his side and said, "You guys go on. I can't keep up and I'll hold off Kodos' men for as long as I can."

The woman's face crumpled into one of despair and the others looked on in disbelief.

Everyone in the clearing suddenly jerked as another shout rang through the air, and this time it was much closer that any of the shouts had been before.

Jim cringed from his hiding spot in the tree. Without a doubt, Kodos' men were closing in on what was clearly a group of Imperfections on the run. There was no way that this would end well even with the distraction that Michael was attempting to provide.

"Get going!" Michael whisper-shouted adamantly. "I'll buy you as much time as I can. Lead them away from the camp and double back when you are sure you've lost them. Make sure you take those supplies back to the children!"

_Children?!_

This was a bigger deal than Jim had initially thought. Clearly, this was not the entire group and there were others relying on them. Their extreme panic suddenly made much more sense.

Hidden blue eyes watched as the group quickly departed as the Michael shooed them down the path and in the opposite direction from which Kodos' men were approaching.

Michael crouched in the shadows as best as he could and Jim observed as he removed a small knife from his baggy pant pocket. In the shadows of the early morning, it was easy for the man to conceal himself from those who would be traveling down the path.

Calls, footsteps, and the sound of echoing instructions being relayed through communicators approached. Jim tensed in anticipation.

Eight uniformed men came into view on the narrow pathway, walking side by side in pairs. All were heavily armed with phasers and one of the men towards the back was muttering into a communicator gripped tightly in his hand.

They continued to hustle down the pathway, not noticing either Jim or Michael.

Just as they passed his hiding place, Michael jumped out with his knife in hand and slit the throat of the man who was speaking into the communicator. The rest of the soldiers turned with phasers raised as their comrade's voice cut off with a gurgle.

A single shot was fired and Michael crumpled to the ground, dead. As suddenly as it had begun, it was over.

One of the soldiers kneeled down beside his fallen companion and cursed as he tried to determine if he was alive.

"He;s dead," the soldier said and he wiped his bloodied hand on the dead man's uniform jacket.

"Damn Imperfection," another cursed. "He was probably with that group we are tracking."

Another, the one who appeared to be the leader of the group, then spoke up, "Let's go. Grab his phaser, Johnson, and let's keep moving. We'll come back and get Grant's body after we track down that group of Imperfections."

The man hurried to follow the order and the soldiers quickly continued traveling down the path, following the faint footsteps in the dirt.

Jim waited several minutes after they departed to make sure that they were not returning immediately before securing his black pack to his back and sliding down the trunk of the tree. He made sure to stay off of the path as he traveled parallel to it, following the soldiers and the colonists who were running from them.

Jim halted as he came upon both groups in an area that was much wider than the rest of the path.

The bodies of the four colonist men were sprawled across the ground, clearly dead. Their eyes were wide open and blank, and most of them had some form of weapon still clenched in their grip. Six of the soldiers surrounded the woman with their phasers trained on her as the seventh pinned her to the ground and swiftly cuffed her.

"You'll be coming with us to see Kodos," the man said as he roughly pulled the woman to her feet. "I'm sure the Torturer will love getting information from you. We know there are others who were with you."

"I won't tell you anything," the woman viciously said struggling to escape from the man's grasp.

One of the men let loose a dry chuckle lacking any real humor. "You'll soon be singing like a bird, missy. It is better to talk now."

To the surprise of the both Jim and the soldiers the woman stilled and smiled faintly. "You'll get nothing from me," she said softly and her body suddenly sagged against the man who was restraining her. Her eyes widened and her breathing increased rapidly and she began hyperventilating as foam began to gather around the edges of her mouth.

"Shit! She swallowed something!"

The woman's grin widened as she closed her eyes and slipped away. She embraced death with a smile knowing that she had foiled the soldier's plans.

Jim's eyes glinted with admiration at her courage as he slipped away from the soldiers and began heading in the opposite direction. He suspected that their sacrifice was all for the sake of the children that they had hidden away somewhere in the forest.

Jim swore to himself that he would find the children and protect and care for them. It was time for him to stop distancing himself from the those struggling to survive the massacre surrounding them. It was time for him to take a stand and finally protect those who needed the help.

Jim backtracked, following the hasty footsteps of the now dead colonists as he erased their tracks and any evidence of their existence. He followed their footprints back to a small clearing surrounded by thick bushes and trees with wide trunks.

This is how Jim stumbled upon six desperate children with no one left to protect them. The fourteen year old felt he owed it to the brave woman who gave her life protecting these children. This is how James Kirk became one of what would one day be known as the Tarsus Seven.

* * *

_**~"Her description matched the fearful and whispered rumors that he had overheard-Jim Kirk had found the Torturer."~**_


	5. The Middleman

**Relentless**

* * *

******Arc I: Pain of the Past**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Middleman**

_Jim Kirk was determined to find a weak point in Kodos' armor. Jim could not locate the man, yet he easily realized that the men that Kodos' surrounded himself with were selfish weaklings._

_They were self-centered; they were greedy; above all, they were cowards._

_So, Jim set out to find the most cowardly of the bunch, because he had found Kodos' weak point-the men that he had so foolishly surrounded himself with._

* * *

Jim watched with disgust as a fat man stuffed his face with food that had been provided by Governor Kodos.

Alexander Shaw was a powerful supporter of Governor Kodos who, in his own way, was as vile as the executioner. Jim had been carefully observing the house where Shaw resided the past week and he had seen the women being forcefully dragged into the man's house by the military. He knew exactly what was happening in that house and it made him want to be sick.

Shaw was both politically powerful and rich and his support of Kodos had been a key factor in the Executioner gaining support on Tarsus IV for his plan. In his hacking of government files, Jim had seen Shaw's name heavily scattered across official documents. Clearly, Alexander Shaw was a strong supporter of Kodos.

Kodos switched safe houses on a regular basis to avoid angry survivors who wanted revenge and greedy political opponents who would attempt to take power. There were few who were granted the known location of Kodos. Jim was betting that Alexander Shaw was one of these few people. If not, Jim would merely move onto the next likely candidate.

It was surprisingly simple for Jim to hack the security system securing Shaw's property. He had expected much more resistance or stringent security. Parallel to the lack of high security programing, there were no guards in Shaw's house. In his over confidence, the man believed himself safe from all. The fool.

Jim leaned against a wall in the hallway just outside the dining room. He could hear the disgusting sounds that Shaw was making as he stuffed his face with supposedly rationed food. Jim's stomach clenched in disgust at the noise. He felt no hunger, merely disgust and nausea.

Jim carefully removed several metal cylindrical compact containers from his black pack that was hanging off of his shoulder. With sure movements he connected two of the containers with a twist and began pressing the buttons on the sides. Jim waited a moment before a light on the container flashed red before he connected a third cylinder to the original two. The red light dimmed momentarily before it flashed once again. With deft fingers, the teenager palmed the final metal container before connecting it to the others and pressing a button along the side.

The light then flashed blue and and with a smooth movement Jim tossed the cylinder into the dining room where Shaw was residing. With a swift movement Jim traveled down the hallway until he deemed his distance from the room to be far enough. There was a whirring sound and the sound of gas being released into the air as Jim moved away.

It would not be good if he were knocked out by his own sleeping gas, after all.

While obtaining a device that released sleeping gas that was already created would have been near impossible, getting the separates chemicals for the reaction had not been. The gas grenades that released sleeping gases were military grade and all of them were firmly in Kodos' clutches. However, through carefully planning and raiding of several locations, Jim had been able to obtain the necessary chemicals.

The bromine, antimony trichloride, and hydrogen flouride had all been easy enough to obtain. They were all chemicals that were common enough in farms to be able to find with little difficulty. They were not items that would be scavenged by raiding survivor, so it was not terribly problematic to find the chemicals.

However, the trichloroethylene had been much more difficult to obtain. It was a chemical that was practically obsolete in it use. It had been phased out of production completely decades ago due to its negative environmental effects. The most common use for it had been as a cleaner for outdated shuttle engines. Luckily, Jim had stumbled on an older model of a small transport shuttle on edge of an old shipyard on the fringes of the Tarsus IV colony.

Jim had easily broken into the small shed on the property and had discovered enough of the desired chemical in order to create his gas grenade. However, there was only enough trichloroethylene for one sleeping gas grenade. If Shaw failed to be a good enough source, Jim would have to find other methods to subdue his targets.

By combining the chemicals in the correct order at the right temperatures, Jim had triggered several chemical reactions to create the sleeping gas known as halothane. Halothane, for the most part, was harmless with only minor side effects. Occasionally, there would be more disastrous effects, but Jim wasn't too concerned about any discomfort that Shaw might be put through due to the gas. As long as the man lived long enough to answer his questions, Jim was satisfied.

When enough time had passed for the gas to clear, Jim carefully approached the room. He rounded the corner to see the man had passed out face first into his plate of food. Luckily, Shaw was still firmly sitting on his chair. Jim didn't think that he would have been able to lift the man into the chair if he had fallen off.

Jim walked forward and with a rough grip and a disgusted look on his face, he grasped the man's thinning hair and lifted his head from his plate of food to make sure that he would not suffocate. It would defeat the purpose of going through all of that effort to have the man die on him before getting his information.

With a jerk of his wrist, Jim released his grip and Shaw's head thumped on the table beside his ruined meal. The teenager then pulled a thick coil of rope from his pack and proceeded to firmly secure Shaw to the chair he was passed out in. After making sure the ropes were tight enough to hold him in place and to prevent any chance of escape, Jim kicked the table away and Shaw's head lolled against his chest.

With a sigh of impatience, Jim settled down out of Shaw's immediate line of sight and prepared himself to wait for the fat man to regain consciousness.

* * *

Alexander Shaw woke suddenly to find himself tied to his dining room chair. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled at his restraints and looked frantically around. From his position, he could see no one. However, this did not ease his growing panic. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to find a way out of his predicament.

Shaw froze as he heard a quiet chuckle from behind him. He could heard light footsteps approaching him from behind, yet he could not move for his fear.

"You have some information that I desire, Shaw," the voice said from behind him as it continued to draw closer.

Shaw's frozen body relaxed as he heard the voice. It was male, but also incredibly young. He could use this to his advantage. Shaw took a deep breath and let out a harsh chuckle.

"It would be in your best interests to release me, boy," Shaw said confidently. There was little threat a child could pose to him. It was likely that an older adult was the cause of his capture. The boy could be manipulated to release him. "I can provide you with food and protection if you assist me."

"Oh really?" the voice asked, curious.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

The boy came out from behind Shaw, and the fat man was finally able to gain a full view of the boy. The boy was small and clearly starving. He wore tattered clothing and a black pack. His eyes were wide and hopeful as he stood in front of Shaw.

Shaw attempted to give his a disarming and nonthreatening smile and he felt success flood through him. Desperate children were so easy to manipulate. The boy would release him and then he would send the boy off to Kodos or his Torturer.

"Yeah, kid," Shaw replied withholding his smirk from his face. It would not do to appear too smug and scare the child away. "Just release me and you can have all the food you want and I'll make sure you're safe."

When the boy stepped forward, Shaw barely contained his smug glee. The child was just too easy to manipulate.

And then, suddenly, before Shaw could even process the change, the boy's face hardened and a single cold word slipped from his lips.

"No."

* * *

Jim watched as all the smugness drained from Shaw's face and he paled.

"W-what?"

"No," Jim repeated. "I will not release you. I am not some easily manipulated child who will do anything for food and shelter," he continued as he pulled out his knife from the sheath at his side. From Shaw's panicked look, he had clearly failed to notice that he was armed. The idiot.

"I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them, Shaw. Otherwise, you will experience great pain before I decide that you do not have the information I seek and kill you," Jim finished, his cold voice not wavering.

With a few well spoken words and actions, Jim was able to crumble any resistance that Shaw might have had. He took away all hope that Shaw had about manipulating him and he proved the serious nature of their encounter. Jim had sufficiently scared the greedy man into submission.

"What do you want to know?" Shaw quickly asked before the clearly insane teenager could gut him with his knife.

"Where is Kodos' current safehouse and all of the locations where he will be residing in the next two weeks? At what interval does he change houses? What is his security detail and what measures are in place to protect him? Where is the current location of the Torturer?"

Shaw continued to pale with each question that Jim listed. "I c-cannot answer those! Kodos will k-kill me for t-treason!" the man stuttered in panic and desperation.

Jim raised his knife and stepped forward. "Those questions are just the beginning, Shaw. You will answer or feel immense pain. I know you have the answers to my questions," the blue eyed fourteen year old said as he tickled Shaw's jawline with the tip of his blade.

"A-alright! I'll tell you!"

* * *

Jim carefully listened as Shaw stuttered out the answers to his questions. Sweat dripped down that fat man's face and his skin was pallid and pale with fear. Shivers wracked his body and his chest heaved as he took big gulping breaths in between answer Jim's questions.

Jim paused in his observations and looked over Shaw once again, but this time from a completely different angle. For the first time since his the interrogation had begun, an uncontrolled emotion slipped onto Jim's face. He quickly stepped towards Shaw and placed two fingers along his neck. Jim counted under his breath and he tracked Shaw's pulse.

Worry flashed in Jim's eyes as he suddenly stepped back. Still sweating and panting, Shaw had not even noticed his approach and touches.

Shaw was practically hyperventilating and his lips had acquired a blue tinge to them. It was now clear to Jim what was happening. Alexander Shaw was having an allergic reaction to the halothane. It was likely that it would be fatal.

Jim's mind reeled as he tried to come up with a way to flush the chemicals from Shaw's system. Nothing came to mind; he was absolutely blank.

Jim fell to his knees on the floor as Shaw suddenly stilled, his chest no longer moving, and his breaths no longer rasping from his mouth.

Jim felt an emotional upheaval as the implication of what had just occurred hit him. He had not meant for it to happen. Despite his threats and cold nature, he was not heartless. The fouteen year old boy dry heaved as his stomach tried to expel whatever was in it. However, there was nothing for Jim to vomit as he had not eaten in almost two days.

There was nothing that could change the fact that Jim Kirk had killed Alexander Shaw.

* * *

_**~"Hook, line, and sinker."~**_


End file.
